


True Love in the Face of Betrayal

by DreamieFoxGirl



Series: The Zodiac Signs [1]
Category: Zodiac Signs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, MxM - Freeform, MxMxM, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieFoxGirl/pseuds/DreamieFoxGirl
Summary: An upset Aries hides from the loves of his life in the aftermath of his betrayal to them.





	True Love in the Face of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is currently just a one shot. If enough people like it, I would love to make it into a full series. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.

“Aries, babe, where are you?” I hear Aquarius call out to me.  
“Aries, please come out, we need to talk.” I then hear Libra gently speak to me.

Hiding behind the pillar, I try desperately to prevent them from finding me. I can’t face them, not after all I’ve done. They are probably trying to trick me into coming out in order to arrest me. Not that I would blame them.

The footsteps coming into the room stop in the very center and the two zodiacs sit, leaving me perplexed. Why are they sitting?

“We know you are there Aries, just listen, please,” what? “Aries, my sweet love, maybe the circumstances that brought us all together was a lie, but our feelings for you remain the same. We love you and… well we suspected from the very beginning that you were lying. However, your brilliant personality made it impossible not to love you. You help people, you are so gentle and respectful. You aren’t evil, not in the slightest. I know you had a good reason for doing what you have.” Libra softly explains, love and adoration is his voice, while Aquarius nods his head along.

I sit there for a second, even more confused. I betrayed them and they still love me? Still want me? It’s utterly impossible, but the sincerity in his voice and Aquarius’ determined eyes are undeniable. 

“Aries… you mean everything to us. We never thought we’d meet someone capable of being our third partner… However, you are worth that and so much more. We adore you so much and just wish to spoil you with all your heart’s desires. I can’t say that it was painless to learn of your betrayal, but I do know that you didn’t want to hurt us. Please, please, come out and talk to us.” Aquarius then softly mutters, pain lacing his voice.

Libra… Aquarius… A tear slips down my cheek as I hear the gentle desperation in their voices. None of this should’ve happened, I should have never fallen in love with these amazing men and they should’ve never fallen in love with me. I hear Libra gently humming to a sobbing Aquarius, breaking my heart into a million pieces. I can’t just sit here and listen to them suffer. I love them way too much for that. I get up on shaky legs and take a deep breath, stepping out from behind the pillar.

Twin gasps along with a pair of amethyst and emerald eyes greet me. Libra, surprisingly ungraceful, stumbles to his feet and steps towards me, making me step back. Noticing this, he flinches and stays put. Aquarius just stares at me from the ground, tears flowing down from his usual carefree eyes. I inwardly cringe and feel pain lace my heart at their distraught expressions. 

“You two are the most idiotic people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You know nothing about me and yet you claim to know me. It was all a lie!” I sternly berate them, hating the hurt in Libra’s eyes as he gasps painfully. What I didn’t anticipate, however, is the surge of absolute rage in Aquarius’s eyes. He stands up and storms over to me before I have the thought to move. He grips my arms tightly, capturing my gaze with his glowing orbs of purple storms.

“You call us idiots and yet you’re the one who is painfully fucking oblivious! It is Libra and I’s job to scrutinize newcomers, we banished 13 spies, and yet we saw the pure love you carried. We couldn’t turn you away! You are not evil and this stupid facade you put on makes me so fucking angry. It is hurting you and I hate it! I know you love us Aries, I can see it those stupid golden eyes of yours! I see it in your bright smile. I see it in the way you run over to us everyday. You are so fucking precious! What I don’t get, however, is why you keep denying it! I see the conflict swimming through you even now. We’ve made our feelings so clear, even through the betrayal, and yet you still continue to deny it?!?!” He screams at me, pain and anger swimming through his eyes, tears pouring down his face. And with that, I break. All the hurt breaks through the dam I have desperately tried to protect.

Tears start flowing down my face and I sob, crumbing to my knees in front of them, hiding my face in my hands, screaming with everything I have.

“I don’t have a choice! It doesn’t matter if I love you, or if you love me! It’s impossible to be anything other than enemies! My people hate yours and yours hate mine! I’ve been trapped in a hellhole for my entire life, losing friends and family to a crumbing economy! All for a crime I had nothing to do with! I was five years old when my father attacked the council! Countless other children like myself are punished daily for the mistakes of our parents! I have to free them! It is my duty, and it is your duty to stop me! Which means we have no choice other than to fight! Yes, I love you! Fuck, with all my heart I love you! But I can’t let this go! I can’t continue to watch my people suffer, even for you!” I sob even harder falling forward.

Aquarius reaches forward and catches me in his arms, letting me sob into his shoulder where I then feel Libra come from behind and wrap his arms around my waist. I try to push them away, but they lock me in their embrace, no matter how much I struggle. I punch and bite but they stand still. Finally, after fifteen minutes, I huff and calm down, giving in. 

“Aries… nobody deserves to be treated like you and those children have. I… we had no idea of what you were going through. We were ignorant and believed in everything the council told us. I am so so sorry.” Libra softly murmurs, stroking my hair. Aquarius hums in agreement.

“W- What did they tell you?” I softly questions.

I feel them glance at each other over my shoulder for a second and then Libra pulls me back into his chest and Aquarius leans back to cup my face, looking into my eyes.

“They… They told us that you all went back to your planets and cut off all ties with us. They told us that you would seek revenge because of the execution of your father. They told us you were bloodthirsty monsters with no humanity whatsoever. It was stupid of us to believe them, but we never had reason to question their word.” Aquarius mutters, anger in his voice for an entirely different reason this time. His eyes are blaring with unhidden hate. 

I can only laugh hysterically at hearing this.

“My father was abusive! He did things to my family I would rather never repeat! I’m glad he was killed! It saved us from unimaginable suffering! We were never well off under his rule. He was an absolute dictator! He cared for no one, even his own child and mate were nothing but pawns in his plans to rule over the universe! My people are kind and gentle, nothing even close to monsters.” I calmly explain, relaxing into Libra’s arms.

They again share a look and Libra squeezes me gently against him and Aquarius grabs my hands and buries his head against my shoulder.

“Aries, we want to help you free your people. It isn’t right, leaving innocent people to suffer for crimes they had no part in. We will rally up our people and some of the other zodiacs and confront the council.” Libra declares fiercely, indignation clear in his voice.

I can’t believe it… They are on my side. I look at Aquarius with wide, questioning eyes and his face softens. 

“Aries, we are going to help you.” He whispers, smiling gently at me.

I smile as tears fill my eyes again, this time with relief and happiness.

“You two...I...I love you. Thank you so much. I can’t even put into words how grateful I am.” I softly mutter, staring down at my pulled up knees, which are intertwined with Aquarius’s. 

I thought I would lose them but instead… I gained two spirits who loved me fiercely and who would risk their lives to free me and my people. I feel them both smile and they squeeze me between them. We have work to do and not much time to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I know it is short but please let me know what you think. Thank you and I love you all!


End file.
